The present invention relates to hand held devices for acquiring data, and particularly to optical code reading devices, for example, for reading bar codes on items in stores, warehouses and businesses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,679 describes a hand held optical scanning device which is formed generally in the shape of a pistol having an upper surface provided with a data entry keypad and a display for displaying the identification of items scanned by the device to a user. Similar hand held scanners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,594,232 and 5,600,121, all of which are assigned to the assignee of this application.
In connection with hand held data acquisition devices, wherein the devices are provided with a keypad for manual data entry, the prior art pistol configuration can be slightly awkward to use as keypad operation tends to push the scanner body downward.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held data acquisition device which has an improved ergonomic arrangement, whereby operation of a keypad thereon is firmly supported against the main portion of a user's hand to thereby provide a more stable support.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a data acquisition device with a convenient and protective resting arrangement.